


Intro Challenge 01

by Tizixx



Series: Intro Challenge [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizixx/pseuds/Tizixx
Summary: Just wanna do some intro stuff and here it is.This one is all about Danny saving Steve. Both physically and mentally I guess.BGM is from Hurts-Sandman.





	Intro Challenge 01

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ikiZr17qaA>


End file.
